Gissa en gång till
by xdelina
Summary: Min allra första Fiction, skriven i Dagboksform av Susan Drom
1. Kapitel 1

1 Kapitlet

10 juni. 12:34

Jippie, ännu en extremt roligt sommar (ja, jag är sarkastisk) Medans Tom är hemma hos Ernie och Millie är hos Mormor är jag fast här hemma med morsan och lilla skitungen. Det enda pluset med den här sommaren är att jag kommer få en ny kvast, funderar på en Rensopare, min gamla Komet är så slöö! Tom tog med sej Quidditch-setet till Ernie så att dom ska kunna träna. Tom och Ernie spelar nämligen Jagare i Rawenclaws elevhem. Jag undrar vilket elevhem jag kommer hamna i. Våran familj är lite konstig när det gäller elevhem. Mamma gick i Hufflepuff som Millie gör nu. Pappa gick i Rawnclaw. Min storebror Dylan gick i Slytherin, fast jag har ingen kontakt med honom längre. Nej, nu går jag ut och spelar Quidditch. Jag har nästan Hela livet bott i Sverige, men nu bor jag ju här.

28 Augusti. 12.13

Shit! 4 Dagar kvar tills jag börjar Hogwarts! Jag har inte kunnat skriva här, Lola hade flygit iväg med den, den dumma ugglan! Det enda hon är bra på är att hacka på folk och sno saker. Hoppas jag får en ny i födelsedagspresent. Millie kan ju ta Lola, hon klagar ju alltid på Drilly! Helst skulle jag vilja ha en sån där fin Minervauggla. Dom är riktigt fina.

Just det! Jag är typ rik nu! Jag fick 100 galleoner av farbror Göran. Ja, han är ju rätt rik. Han jobbar på det svenska Trolldomsministeriet, många tippar på honom som nästa svenska minister. Hursomhelst, Jag har fått en ny Rensopare-kvast. Mamma tog inte reda på vilken modell det var och Rensopare-kvastarna ser ju rätt lika ut, men jag misstänker den näst nyaste modellen. Mamma ropar. Ska äta.

1 september 11.30

Sitter på tåget och skriver. Thank god att ingen sitter i min Kupé. Fan, någon kom och frågade. Eller ja, inte ritigt fan, rätt snygg kille. Nej, två killar. Nej tre killar. Nu kom en fjärde, men honom kan man inte kalla snygg. Hej. Mwaha James Potter här! Ooh, hon tycker att vi är snygga! Fan, Sirius tar den från m Jag heter Sirius Black AKA Tjejernas dröm no 1! Remus är en riktig mes. "Men sluta larva er!" heregud allts Okej, det där var killarna som snode min dagbok. Töntar hela skiten. Ska sätta lås på den här.

1 september 01.32

WIHU! Hamnade i Gryffindor. Eller ja, VI hamnade i Gryffindor. Alla dom tre små töntarna också. Fan. Jippie! Jävlar! WIHOU!

Sirius Black är het.

4 september 07.43

Oh man, den där Sirius Black är så jäkla snygg! Fast igår (Jag har känt honom i host 3 dagar) så stötte jag på honom. Stötte ihop med alltså, inte stötte på honom.

J:jag S: Sirius  
S: Hej Susan!  
J: Hej tönt  
S: Så du tycker alltså att jag är snygg?  
J: Eh... va?  
S: Ska vi hångla?  
J: Tönt

Herregud, han har läst dagboken! Shit!


	2. Kapitel 2

5 september, jag orkar inte kolla klockan

Okej, jag erkänner... Jag och Sirius Black är inofficiellt ett par. Eller iallafall, tror jag det. Mwahahaaha han är så jäkla söt!

Idag när jag gick ut för att flyga drog han in mej i kvastskrubben. Det som hände där är privat.

Vill inte skriva det ifall någon skulle knäcka koden. HEJHEJ SIRIUS JAG VET ATT DU ÄR DÄR!

Sirius försökte läsa vad jag skriver. Den kackerlacksbönan. Nu lipar han åt mej och går upp till sovsalen.

Moget. Iallfall, imorgon är det söndag. Då skulle Sirius visa mej något. Jag har för mej att han sa något om fullmånen.

Undrar vad det kan vara.

6 september

Okej, det här blev ju lyckat. Vi kom halvvägs in i trädstammen sen så hörde vi någon som Ylade, Så här löd samtslet:

Aaaaooooh!!

J: Ehh, Sirius. Hörde du det där?

S: Jaa... vi borde vända.

Man bara; Lyckat? Nej, knappast!

Eftersom du säkert tror (Jag vet att du är en dagbok!) att jag är 11 år gammal, tar du fel. Eftersom Det har varit strul med lärare och så har ingen kunnat börja som ny på Hogwarts. Så jag är faktiskt 13. Men vi har fått hoppa över 2 år. Vi läser ämnen som man får 3 året och så. Jag har ju självklart varit på Hogwarts förut, men inte som en Elev.

7 september; ca. 09.00

Binns lektioner är verkligen DÖTRISTA, han mässar bara samma sak. Om o om igen.

Jag låtsas att jag antecknar, men jag gör ju inte det. Sirius har suttit o fnissat.

Mest för att man ser klart och Tydligt att James är upp över öronen förälskad i Lily Evans.

Jag skulle bokstavligen kunna dö för hennes ögon. Dom är typ, smaragdgröna.

Undra om inte Sirius kommer "råka" kasta en stinkbomb på nån Slytherinelev.

8 september.

Jag vill ärligt talat dö! Black den jävla fjanten. Jag hittade honom i Städskrubben, tillsammans med Linda McGregor!

Den blonda bortskämda bitchen. Och det värsta av allt är, Black tittade upp men sänkte sedan blicken. Han försökte inte ens förklara!

9 september

Hah! Black har försökt få förlåtelse. Dröm o glöm lixom.

Jag spillde ut en dryck idag på Snigelhorns lektion. Fick Straffkommendering p.ga att jag kastade det på Linda.

Black hade i någon sorts vätska i Snapes kittel, då fick han också straffkommendering, tillsammans med mej. 1 hel vecka!

Varje dag efter skolan. Jippie. inte.

10 september

Vill du höra vad Svarthjärtade Black sa?

B: Snälla Susan, förlåt mej! Det var inte meningen! Hon, hon hade en kärleksdryck!

J: Men snälla Black, kärleksdryck?! Något bättre kan du.

B: Okej då, hon hade inte det. Men jag svär! Det var hon som började!

J: Joo... För jag vet ju verkligen inte vilken sort du är. "Sirius Black"

Svart rakt igenom.

B: Finns det inget jag kan göra för att få tillbaka dej?

J: Jo, du skulle kunna köpa en ny uggla åt mej i hogsmeade så kaaanske. sa jag och fyrade av ett leende.

B: Okej då, men då går vi till Zonkos efteråt?

Den fjanten tror faktiskt att jag kommer ta tillbaka honom. Nej, jag kommer straffa honom. Hårt.

11 september

Black ska få, och jag vet ett sätt att straffa honom.

James Black är riktigt snygg när man tänker efter!

Synd bara att han är förälskad i Lily.

Okej, jag vet ett sätt! Om jag blir kompis med Lily, så kommer han försöka bli ihop med mej, för att göra Lily Svartsjuk. Men hon ska såklart få veta om min plan.

Och sen så ska jag kyssa James när Black går förbi! Perfekt!

20.42

Lily är med.

12 september

James verkar bli lite mer intresserad.

Han pratar defenitivt mer med mej nu, än när jag hade Black som offer.

Sidorna börjar ta slut, finns nog en dryg vecka kvar.

13 september

Nej gud, shit. Kom på en sak. Varför såra Black på det här sättet? Innerst inne, så har jag nog fortfarande känslor.

14 september

Haha, Lily undrade vad jag hade gjort i Marodörernas sovsal.

"That's a secret no one will know"

Jag är ihop med Sirius igen, men han ska ändå köpa en uggla åt mej!

Okej, jag vet att han är en player. Måste prata med honom.

Han svarade nej. Eller ja, eftersom han hade verkat så olycklig när vi hade gjort

slut så kom det inte som en stor överraskning direkt.

15 september

McGonnagall har satt lösenord på pojkarnas sovsal. Någon måste ha tjallat att jag hade sovit där.

Vem?

Kanske... Peter?

Nej, han är för tystlåten för det.

Remus?

Nej, skulle inte svika.

James?

Oh boy, Sirius skulle aldrig förlåta honom.

16 september

Lily såklart, vem annars? Sista sidan i Dagboken. Hoppas mamma skickar nya pergamentrullar och block till mej snart.


End file.
